pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Qwilfish
| backcolor= | name=Qwilfish| jname=(ハリーセン Harīsen)| image=211Qwilfish.png| ndex=211| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= KWIL-fish | hp=65| atk=75| def=95| satk=55| sdef=55| spd=85| species=Balloon Pokémon| type= / | height=1'08"| weight=8.6 lbs.| ability=Poison Point| *Swift Swim| color='Grey'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Qwilfish is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Appearance Qwilfish resembles a pufferfish. It has a Bluish Greenish top, and a pale underside. Noticeable things on Qwilfish are it's toxic spikes, it's paddle like tail, and Qwilfishes round shape. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl you can catch it out in the water you can get to out of Iron Island. And its eyes are strait and serious. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Qwilfish| goldsilver=Route 12, Route 32| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Route 12, Route 32| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Five Isle Meadow, Green Path, etc. (FireRed only)| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Iron Island (Super Rod)| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Iron Island (Super Rod)| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 12, Route 13, Route 32| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Route 17, 18, P2 Laboratory| bwrarity=Uncommon| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Qwilfish| gold=To fire its poison spikes, it must inflate its body by drinking over 2.6 gallons of water all at once.| silver=The small spikes covering its body developed from scales. They inject a toxin that causes fainting.| crystal=When faced with a larger opponent, it swallows as much water as it can to match the opponent's size.| ruby=Qwilfish sucks in water, inflating itself. This Pokémon uses the pressure of the water it swallowed to shoot toxic quills all at once from all over its body. It finds swimming somewhat challenging.| sapphire=Qwilfish sucks in water, inflating itself. This Pokémon uses the pressure of the water it swallowed to shoot toxic quills all at once from all over its body. It finds swimming somewhat challenging.| emerald=A Qwilfish uses the pressure of water it swallows to shoot toxic quills all at once from all over its body. It finds swimming to be somewhat challenging.| firered=The small spikes covering its body developed from scales. They inject a toxin that causes fainting.| leafgreen=To fire its poison spikes, it must inflate its body by drinking over 2.6 gallons of water all at once.| diamond=It shoots the poison spines on its body in all directions. Its round form makes it a poor swimmer.| pearl=It shoots the poison spines on its body in all directions. Its round form makes it a poor swimmer.| platinum=It shoots the poison spines on its body in all directions. Its round form makes it a poor swimmer.| heartgold=To fire its poison spikes, it must inflate its body by drinking over 2.6 gallons of water all at once.| soulsilver=The small spikes covering its body developed from scales. They inject a toxin that causes fainting.| black=It shoots the poison spines on its body in all directions. Its round form makes it a poor swimmer.| white=It shoots the poison spines on its body in all directions. Its round form makes it a poor swimmer.| }} Trivia *Despite being a bad swimmer, it can learn Surf which really good swimmers can do. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Gray Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Water 2 group Pokémon